Greed Island Card Lists
Greed Island (グリードアイランド, Gurīdo Airando) is a fictional video game in'' Hunter × Hunter. It is played on the "Joystation", a video game console, and is out of print. The game transports its players' physical bodies into the world of ''Greed Island (later revealed to be a physical place), were their objective is to gather 100 Specified/Restricted Slot Cards in order to beat the Game. These cards must be contained within the player's Binder. All items that are picked up on the island transform into cards, all those not of the 100 Restricted Slot Cards are known as the Unrestricted/Free Slot Cards, which can be contained in 45 of the Binder's allocated slots. The third category of cards are the 40 spell cards which can only be acquired in shops in the town of Masadora. The final set of cards are the Game Master Only Cards, which are only given to the Eleven Game Masters. List of the 100 Specified Slot Cards A player has to collect specified slot cards 001-099 in their Book Binder in order to receive card #000 which is needed to complete the game. List of the Un-Restricted Slot Cards (free slots) These cards are not required to be collected in order to complete the game. Instead, these cards are any other items that can be used by the player whilst playing. List of the 40 Spell Cards These cards can only be acquired in shops in the town of Masadora; they can be purchased in packs containing random spell cards. In order to use a spell card you have to hold it in your hand, say its name followed up with the keyword "On" then the name of the player or place you want it to be designated. Another method is to insert the spell card into the slot at the end of the binder. Spell cards disappear after using it. There are a total of 40 different spell cards. Each spell card is divided into different classes. ---- *Short Range (SR) ¦ Usually applies to the user's personal space. *Long Range (LR) ¦ Effect applies to anything more than a one meter radius ---- *Regular Spell (RS) ¦ A spell that has a instant-constant effect. *Attack Spell (AS) ¦ A spell that effects another player. *Defensive Spell (DS) ¦ A spell that is applied to the user. *Anti-Attack Spell (AA) ¦ A spell to prevent the use of Attack Spells *Continuous Spell © ¦ A spell that works actively (until destroyed) *Versus Spell (VS) ¦ A spell that counters another ---- *Special Spell (*S) ¦ A spell card with special attributes. (Only the Game Master cards have this) ---- List of Game Master Only Cards Only one of these cards is ever been revealed in the series, which Razor used on the Phantom Troupe. Gon also gains access to this card. Images of The 100 Specified Slot Cards Patch_of_Forest_(G.I_card)_=scan=.png|Patch of Forest Patch of Shore (G.I card) =scan=.png|Patch of Shore Pitcher of Eternal Water (G.I card) =scan=.png|Pitcher of Eternal Water Skin Care Hot Springs (G.I card) =scan=.png|Skin Care Hot Springs Spirited Away Hollow (G.I card) =scan=.png|Spirited Away Hollow Liquor Spring (G.I card) =scan=.png|Liquor Spring Pregnancy Stones (G.I card) =scan=.png|Pregnancy Stones Mystery Pond (G.I card) =scan=.png|Mystery Pond Tree of Plenty (G.I card) =scan=.png|Tree of Plenty Golden Guidebook (G.I card) =scan=.png|Golden Guidebook Golden Scales (G.I card) =scan=.png|Golden Scales Golden Dictionary (G.I card) =scan=.png|Golden Dictionary Luck Bankbook (G.I card) =scan=.png|Luck Bankbook Connection Severing Scissors (G.I card) =scan=.png|Connection Severing Scissors Fickle Genie (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fickle Genie Fairy King's Advice (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fairy King's Advice Breath of Archangel (G.I card) =scan=.png|Breath of Archangel Imp's Wink (G.I card) =scan=.png|Imp's Wink Poltergeist Pillow (G.I card) =scan=.png|Poltergeist Pillow Mood Clock (G.I card) =scan=.png|Mood Clock X-Ray Goggles (G.I card) =scan=.png|X-Ray Goggles Toraemon (G.I card) =scan=.png|Toraemon Tome of a Thousand Tales (G.I card) =scan=.png|Tome of a Thousand Tales Hypothetical T.V. (G.I card) =scan=.png|Hypothetical T.V. Risky Dice (G.I card) =scan=.png|Risky Dice Night Shift Dwarves (G.I card) =scan=.png|Night Shift Dwarves Book of V.I.P Passes (G.I card) =scan=.png|Book of V.I.P Passes Capricious Remote (G.I card) =scan=.png|Capricious Remote Pre-Order Vouchers (G.I card) =scan=.png|Pre-Order Vouchers Favor Cushion (G.I card) =scan=.png|Favor Cushion Double Postcard to the Dead (G.I card) =scan=.png|Double Postcard to the Dead Parrot Candy (G.I card) =scan=.png|Parrot Candy Hormone Cookies (G.I card) =scan=.png|Hormone Cookies Universal Survey (G.I card) =scan=.png|Universal Survey Chameleon Cat (G.I card) =scan=.png|Chameleon Cat Recycling Room (G.I card) =scan=.png|Recycling Room Fledgling Athlete (G.I card).png|Fledgling Athlete Fledgling Artist (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Artist Fledgling Politician (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Politician Fledgling Musician (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Musician Fledgling Pilot (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Pilot Fledgling Novelist (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Novelist Fledgling Gambler (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Gambler Fledgling Actor (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling Actor Fledgling CEO (G.I card) =scan=.png|Fledgling CEO Gold Dust Girl (G.I card) =scan=.png|Gold Dust Girl Sleeping Girl (G.I card) =scan=.png|Sleeping Girl Aromatherapy Girl (G.I card) =scan=.png|Aromatherapy Girl Miniature Mermaid (G.I card) =scan=.png|Miniature Mermaid Miniature Dino (G.I card) =scan=.png|Miniature Dino Miniature Dragon (G.I card) =scan=.png|Miniature Dragon Pearl Locusts (G.I card) =scan=.png|Pearl Locusts King Great White Beetle (G.I card) =scan=.png|King Great White Beetle Millennium Butterfly (G.I card) =scan=.png|Millennium Butterfly Revenge Shop (G.I card) =scan=.png|Revenge Shop Perfect Memory Studio (G.I card) =scan=.png|Perfect Memory Studio Hideout Realtor (G.I card) =scan=.png|Hideout Realtor Secrets Video Rental (G.I card) =scan=.png|Secrets Video Rental Instant Foreign Language School (G.I card) =scan=.png|Instant Foreign Language School Long Lost Delivery (G.I card) =scan=.png|Long Lost Delivery Vending Check-Up (G.I card) =scan=.png|Vending Check-Up Club "You Rule" (G.I card) =scan=.png|Club "You Rule" Virtual Restaurant (G.I card) =scan=.png|Virtual Restaurant Witch's Love Potion (G.I card) =scan=.png|Witch's Love Potion Witch's Rejuvenation Potion (G.I card) =scan=.png|Witch's Rejuvenation Potion Witch's Diet Pills (G.I card) =scan=.png|Witch's Diet Pills Doyen's Growth Pills (G.I card) =scan=.png|Doyen's Growth Pills Doyen's Virility Pills (G.I card) =scan=.png|Doyen's Virility Pills Doyen's Hair Restorer (G.I card) =scan=.png|Doyen's Hair Restorer Mad Scientist's Steroids (G.I card) =scan=.png|Mad Scientist's Steroids Mad Scientist's Pheromones (G.I card) =scan=.png|Mad Scientist's Pheromones Mad Scientist's Plastic Surgery (G.I card) =scan=.png|Mad Scientist's Plastic Surgery Night Jade (G.I card) =scan=.png|Night Jade (G.I card) Sage's Aquamarine (G.I card) =scan=.png|Sage's Aquamarine Wild Luck Alexandrite (G.I card) =scan=.png|Wild Luck Alexandrite Roaming Ruby (G.I card) =scan=.png|Roaming Ruby Beauty Magnet Emerald (G.I card) =scan=.png|Beauty Magnet Emerald Lonely Sapphire (G.I card) =scan=.png|Lonely Sapphire Rainbow Diamond (G.I card) =scan=.png|Rainbow Diamond Levitation Stone (G.I card) =scan=.png|Levitation Stone Blue Planet (G.I card) =scan=.png|Blue Planet Staff of Judgement (G.I card) =scan=.png|Staff of Judgement Sword of Truth (G.I card) =scan=.png|Sword of Truth Paladin's Necklace (G.I card) =scan=.png|Paladin's Necklace Sacrifice Armor (G.I card) =scan=.png|Sacrifice Armor Quiver of Frustration (G.I card) =scan=.png|Quiver of Frustration Shield of Faith (G.I card) =scan=.png|Shield of Faith Eternal Hammer (G.I card) =scan=.png|Eternal Hammer Tax Collector's Gauntlet (G.I card) =scan=.png|Tax Collector's Gauntlet Memory Helmet (G.I card) =scan=.png|Memory Helmet Plastic King (G.I card) =scan=.png|Plastic King Swap Ticket (G.I card) =scan=.png|Swap Ticket Book of Life (G.I card) =scan=.png|Book of Life Bandit's Blade (G.I card) =scan=.png|Bandit's Blade Secret Cape (G.I card) =scan=.png|Secret Cape Clairvoyant Snake (G.I card) =scan=.png|Clairvoyant Snake 3-D Camera (G.I card) =scan=.png|3-D Camera Silver Dog (G.I card) =scan=.png|Silver Dog Panda Maid (G.I card) =scan=.png|Panda Maid Ruler's_Blessing_(G.I_card)_=scan=.png|Ruler's Blessing Category:Greed Island Cards Category:Nen based items Category:Items Category:Rare Items